


Tommy in the Wall (Trans version)

by PrimeBubbleLad



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: ACAB hlvrai, Aftercare, Alien Benrey, Anal Sex, Benrey's 'dirty' talk, Come Eating, Creampie, Cunnilingus, FaceFucking, Gordon has a freakout and kills a lot of cops, Kabeshiri, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles, They/Themrey, Threesome, Through-the-wall sex, Tommy's stuck in the wall, Trans Gordon Freeman, after care best you can through a raid, alien Tommy, alien genetalia, nb benrey, stuckage, trans porn by trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeBubbleLad/pseuds/PrimeBubbleLad
Summary: Based during the ACAB stream.Tommy manages to get out of the wall somewhat but is now stuck. Gordon and Benrey have gone to get him out before they run out of time but things take an... unexpected turn.Note: this is the version where Gordon is trans and in that stunning dress
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Benrey/Tommy Coolatta, Benrey/Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman, Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Tommy in the Wall (Trans version)

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, the version of Tommy in the Wall where Gordon's trans ^^  
> Sorry this took so looooong.  
> Here's the art I made for this one:  
> https://twitter.com/Prime18A/status/1355471415269462016  
> Massive thanks to the friends who supported me through it and helped the beta readings ^^  
> Enjoy  
> Usual no minors or sending this to the crew pls

Gordon and Benrey separate from Coomer and Bubby, Tommy's voice on the intercoms keeping the gang’s hope up that he's still alive but they need to get him out soon. Especially at the risk of oxygen running out in the walls.

Bubby at Coomer's side, occupied with taking down the bastard cops.

"Gordon! You and Benrey should go ahead and rescue Tommy! The longer we take the less time he has-Hello Gordon!" Dr Coomer calls out, Bubby behind him, taking aim at anything that moves.

"Yo c'mon let's go!"

Grasping Gordon’s hand, Benrey runs ahead, flamethrower held under one arm. Gordon hurries along, making sure to keep tabs on Tommy as they run through the halls, bloodying the walls with anyone that dares to try stopping the pair from reaching their Tommy.

Their Tommy.

Gordon shakes his head, they were close but... Jeez, this is not the time to have a romantic crisis. The poor man could DIE here today.

-

Tommy is grateful that his body is rather thin and flexible, but it would probably help more if he had the ability to shrink or no-clip like Benrey. The tight confines of the wall press against his body, his need for air getting more and more desperate.

-

Gordon's care about being cautious dwindles the more Tommy's voice becomes weak, fear and adrenaline spiking through his veins. Benrey has gone to the right with their flamethrower, the screams of bloody murder and Benrey’s bloodthirsty but strangely wonderful cackle suggests that there is another round of cops dead. Punching a cop square in the jaw, Gordon aims their gun at them as they’re sprawled out on the floor.

"Where's Tommy!?"

The cop looks up, fear clear on his face.

"Your friend’s death will be on your hands you know!"

Rage snaps within him at the mere thought of his precious Tom-FRIEND dying. Gordon lets out an ungodly yell and shoots load after load of bullets into the cop's face. Yanking it up, he unloads another hailstorm of bullets into the group of charging cops. Blood and bodies surround Gordon as he breathes heavily. Through the doorway, Benrey’s head pops through and whistles at the sight.

"Nice work bro! Got a lil, lil messy boy over here. Should’ve worn a bib at the dinner table."

Jerking his head around, Gordon tries to focus on the task at hand.

“What the fuck did you just say-“

“We gotta go bro!”

Ignoring Gordon, Benrey motions at him to follow. For once Gordon decides not to question the alien. Normally he would not follow Benrey but in this moment, any potential hope in finding Tommy faster is worth the risk.

-

Tommy feels his heart race, sounds of guns echoing and Benrey's cackle getting louder by the minute. They’re close, so close to him. But he needs them to know he's there. How? Fuck, does he have any tracking coordinates? Maybe he can punch the wall and hope they’ll hear him? Tommy wiggles in an attempt to turn, hitting the wall to no avail. He’s wasting oxygen, his vision starting to get blurry.

A voice crackles through the comm, Gordon. He needs them to get there faster. Please...

"G-Gordon! Are you a-almost here...!?"

"Don't worry Tommy! We're going to get you out!" Gordon promises.

He can hear the desperation in Tommy’s voice, the sound of it breaking Gordon’s heart. He wants to assure Tommy more, promise him it will all turn out ok. But there is no time for that right now. He shuts off the comms so he can focus on shooting.

Tommy looks around, cables, walls, wood structures... He has to try something. Anything. He’s running out of time. Trying to curl himself, Tommy attempts to bend, trying to find enough room to stand up. The confines of the walls indeed makes it difficult to even move, but he must keep trying. His head presses against the wall as he struggles to manipulate his body into a better position, the sound of cracking interrupts his progress. Tommy feels the wall shift a little, but he ignores it in favour of feeling like he’s almost gotten himself upright. The wall continues to creek and slowly bend until...

With a final jerk of his body the wall begins to crack. Tommy lets out a yelp as his head and shoulders shoot out of the wall. A delicious breath of air enters his lungs and he gasps at the sensation of finally being able to breathe again. Taking a moment to look around, he notices the room he has somewhat escaped into is closed off. It’s a two-way storage unit by the looks of the doorless frame next to him. Struggling a little he tries to get out but his shoulders are held tightly by the wall and he is unable to get his arms free. Great... At least no one seems to be coming this way, at least that’s what he hopes. In this position he would be a sitting duck. Tommy manages to bend his legs inside the wall, maybe he can kick his way out...

He gives one swift kick, then another and another. Finally, he feels it slightly start to give way, just a little bit more and... Wait-

Wait… Oh no! It’s not breaking apart enough, he’s going to get...

The wall gives away and Tommy’s legs break through to the other side of the wall, his body slumping into a slight dip.

...stuck.

The wall around his upper body and shoulders squeeze him tight enough to keep him up like a plank. The position leaves him with no way to push himself out. He doesn’t know what’s happening in the room where his lower body hangs out, there is no room for him to turn. There isn’t even a way for him to defend himself.

Tommy can only hope the others will find him before the police do.

-

Gordon and Benrey, outfits ruined with blood, frantically search for Tommy. Hearts racing in their chests and Benrey's hands trembling from the overwhelming fear.

"Tommy!?" Gordon calls out in a whisper as he scans the rooms.

"TOMMY!"

"Stop shouting Benrey! You might attract more cops!"

Benrey doesn’t answer but judging by the panicked look on their face and tears threatening to fall from their eyes they might not even have heard him.

"M-Mr Freeman…! Benrey?!"

The voice is familiar, echoing through the halls. Hearing the faint cries Benrey grabs Gordon by the hand and yanks him towards the door from which the sounds can be heard. The door slams open and they rush into the storage unit. There they are met by the sight of Tommy's rear hanging out the wall.

"Tommy!"

Gordon runs to the opened door frame leading to the adjacent room. There he finds the rest of his dear friend, a tired but revealed smile on his dirty face. Benrey joins and wraps their arms around Tommy's neck.

"Y-you made it!"

"Tommy, are you okay!?" Gordon asks as they survey the scene. Tommy's shoulders are only halfway through the wall, his arms unable to move.

"Got uh... got a lil stuck there bro." Benrey points out, as if it’s not obvious.

"I-I'm pretty stuck y-yeah...”

A blush forms on Tommy’s cheeks.

"Benrey, can you go see if you can pull Tommy out by his legs? I can't grip anything here and I'm not pulling on his neck."

"On it!"

Benrey gets up and hurries to the other side of the wall where Tommy hangs with his ass up in mid-air and legs dangling to the floor.

Kneeling down in front of Tommy, Gordon holds a comforting hand to his cheek. Tommy's breathing ghosts over his arm, sending a shiver up his body.

"We're going to get you out, okay?"

Tommy nods and leans into Gordon's touch.

"I-I was scared Mr Freeman.T-thank you- and Benrey..."

Suddenly all Gordon wants is to kiss those fears away. To kiss Tommy and...

At the other end of the wall, Benrey was about to attempt tugging Tommy’s legs out, but... Staring at Tommy’s butt, Benrey almost starts drooling at the sight. The tightness of Tommy’s dress pants showing off the outline of his plump ass. Benrey's hands began to slide up Tommy's legs and gently grasps his thighs. The legs twitch at the touch and the butt lifts slightly towards them. They take hold of the ass and give it a squeeze.

-

Tommy lets out a small gasp against Gordon's hand, his face instantly going red and Gordon can't help but stare wide eyed. What...?

"Uh? Tommy?"

Eyes with pupils blown wide peer up at Gordon through long eyelashes.

"Y-yes...?"

Gordon feels his own pulse quicken as Tommy’s breath grows heavier. A quiet moan escaping the trapped man’s lips, a name falling from his lips.

"Benrey..."

Suddenly it clicks for Gordon.

"Benrey, what the hell are you doing!?" Gordon calls out while Tommy nuzzles into Gordon's hand.

"I-It’s okay M-Mr Freeman."

Colour is rising quickly on Tommy’s cheeks, mouth open slightly as he all but pants still leaning into Gordon’s palm. Looking at Tommy like this, it does something to Gordon. Heat boils in his stomach rapidly traveling lower. Idly he wonders what exactly Benrey is doing to make Tommy like this, face red and his breathing hot and heavy.

-

Now on their knees, Benrey kneads at Tommy's ass, squeezing the cheeks lightly between their fingers. The touches has Tommy squirming and shivering from the teasing. Looking down, Benrey notices the fabric between his legs seems to be dampening, a wet spot forms where his thighs meet. Well, they’ve gotten this far. They have time to play around a bit more.

-

Benrey buries their face into Tommy's tent from behind, feeling the wetness grow and the cock harden against their face. They can hear Tommy's sudden gasp on the other side as they nuzzle and rub into his crotch.

-

Gordon feels a burning ache between his legs and a twitch of his cock as Tommy presses against his hand, drool escaping the corner of his lips from whatever treatment he was receiving from Benrey. A sudden moan from him shot straight to Gordon's cock. Tommy grits his teeth and a bead of sweat runs down his face. Gordon can’t help but to put two hands on Tommy’s reddening cheeks, the gloves preventing him from feeling Tommy's soft warm skin. But watching the man's face is more than enough to turn Gordon's body on.

-

Placing a kiss on Tommy’s bulge, Benrey takes in the scent being emitted from Tommy's need. Benrey feels heat rising in their body at the smell, their arousal only growing stronger from Tommy's whines and squirms.

Fingers finding the hem of Tommy’s pants, they pull them down slowly to reveal his sweet ass. The pants and boxers drop to Tommy's knees, his legs spreading as far as they can, putting himself on full display for the alien. Benrey removes their gloves and goes back to tenderly groping Tommy, now with their bare skin against his. They can feel Tommy’s soft skin better now as his ass is squeezed between their hands. Finally, they can get to what’s between Tommy's legs without the restrictions of his clothes stopping them. His cock, unmistakably alien, is fully out of his wet slit. A wide smirk forming on Benrey’s face at the sight.

“You must be so pent up to get a dickslip this fast bro~.”

-

Tommy's eyes glow yellow and Gordon can’t help but stare into them, it’s one of the most beautiful sights he’s ever seen. He still holds Tommy's face gently as the man breathes heavily in his hold. The gloves are getting wet with Tommy's drool.

"Tommy...?" Gordon whispers, afraid if he speaks any louder it will stop whatever is happening right now.

"Y-yeah?"

"What's Benrey doing?"

He has to ask; he can't just let go of Tommy and leave him alone to go look.

"T-touching me, a-and pulled my pants down..."

Suddenly feeling flustered and embarrassed Tommy averts his gaze.

"Does it feel good?"

Gordon starts to gently stroke his thumb against Tommy's cheek. He only just notices their faces were so close, he could kiss Tommy so easily...

"Y-yes... Really good."

As he breathes out Gordon can feel Tommy's breath against his face. It’s too much, he’s aching to do more.

-

Benrey traces a finger along the outline of Tommy’s base, watching it twitch and coil with need. As they wrap their hand around the base of his cock they can feel the heat emitting from it. The way it throbs and twitches in Benrey's hand as they stroke up and down, almost makes them drool. The slick makes it easier to pump him, their thumb rubs over the tip which causes Tommy's legs to tense up. The moans from the other side grow louder.

-

Gordon's own cock pulses and his cunt dampens from the arousing sight, his eyes wide as Tommy then lets out a proper moan, biting his lip and his eyes rolling back.

"Yes... Yes oh!"

He can’t take it much longer, Tommy’s gorgeous moans edging him on.

"Tommy... Can I?"

Tommy looks up at Gordon as he leans closer. Tilting his head up Tommy meets his lips in a gentle kiss. His lips are soft and fits perfectly against Gordon's, like they were made for kissing each other. Tommy moans against his mouth as they kiss and gives Gordon the opportunity to slip his tongue inside his open mouth. The feeling of Gordon's tongue in his mouth only causes his moans to get louder. He sucks lightly on the tongue as his own presses into Gordon's mouth, their combined drool dripping down their chins.

-

Benrey continues working at Tommy's cock as their other hand spread open Tommy's asscheeks, exposing his hole to Benrey's wanting eyes. They trail their tongue along Tommy's ass, pressing the end of it against his hole, teasingly threatening to penetrate him with it.

Tommy squirms and his legs try to wrap around Benrey, wanting their tongue inside him, aching for Benrey to pleasure him. Taking the hint, they shove their wet tongue into his ass, drool sliding down his legs alongside Tommy’s slick.

-

Tommy lets out a loud moan against Gordon's mouth as his cock is pumped. His hole feeling so perfectly wet and stretched from Benrey's tongue fucking him. And yet he yearns for more. Yearning to be stretched further and filled up.

Moving down to Tommy’s neck, Gordon peppers it with wet kisses. The sound of Tommy's beautiful moans and feeling his pulse against his lips sending jolts of pleasure down his spine.

"Oh... oh Benrey... M-Mr Freeman..."

A gentle nip to Tommy’s necks earns Gordon a gasp from the taller man.

"C-can I h-help you with your...problem Mr Freeman?"

The question takes Gordon by surprise, does Tommy mean his...? Standing up he looks down at Tommy, the trapped man’s eyes filled with lust, need and... love?

Is that what it is?

Or maybe Gordon is only being hopeful. Whatever it was, Tommy is now eyeing at the portable seam in Gordon's dress and practically drooling in anticipation.

“I’d love that buddy.”

Gordon takes a moment to step back and move apart the yellow line up his dress to reveal his legs and laced panties covering his cunt, his belly hanging down enough to be seen through the gap in the dress. The lace is partially see-through and Tommy’s mouth hangs open as he continues to moan from whatever Benrey is doing, but also in anticipation for the cock that he’s longing to suck. Thumbs hook under the pantie lines as he pulls them down enough so he could spread his folds, his cock poking out and hard. Tommy's eyes light up at the sight, tongue hanging out slightly as he drools onto the floor.

-

Benrey's tongue makes wet sloppy noises as it thrust in and out of Tommy's needy hole. Pulling out with a lewd pop they revel in the whiny need Tommy gives from feeling the sudden emptiness in his ass. Poor needy Tommy. They rub his wet, stretched asshole with their thumb and stand up, now leaving Tommy’s cock neglected as well as it twitches and dribbles pre onto the ground below.

-

Tommy wants so badly to be touched, already missing the feeling of another using his body so deliciously.

"M-Mr Freeman... p-please."

Gordon breathes in deep. Stepping closer he presses the muff of his crotch against Tommy’s face, the man stops drooling so he can nuzzle into the soft skin and hairs. Taking in Gordon’s scent and the musk of his arousal, Tommy kisses down Gordon’s crotch and his tongue slides out to palm up against his aching cock. The small sensation still causes Gordon to gasp, it only increases as Tommy licks a long line up his dick, letting his drool wetten his cock and leaving drops of saliva to slide down his folds. Gordon couldn’t hold in a shaky moan.

“F-Fuck…” 

Gordon tastes delicious on Tommy’s tongue, he wants it all. The feeling of Tommy’s tongue against his dick is indescribable, his cunt wettens for more as he presses closer so Tommy can reach more. The man eagerly takes the invitation and licks circles around Gordon’s dick, feeling how hard it is and tasting Gordon’s slick. Gordon gasps and presses his hands against the wall, dress now falling against Tommy’s face, but that doesn’t stop him from his task. His tongue feels stunning against his sensitive flesh. Saliva and slick drip down Tommy's face and Gordon swears he can almost bust a nut just from how the man looks under him. The way he cherishes Gordon's cock with his tongue, the electrifying kisses, the small moans he lets out from tasting his cunt.

-

Benrey is quick to remove their pants and shorts, not wanting to leave poor Tommy waiting too long. Multiple tentacle cocks wiggle out the top of Benrey's dripping wet slit. They hold their main cock towards Tommy's wet hole, pressing the tip inside and feeling the muscles clench onto them tightly as they slide inside with ease. A wide grin appears on their lips when they hear the choked moan from the other side. Knowing Tommy enjoys this just as much as they are feels almost as nice as fucking him.

-

Tommy's eyes shut tightly and a lewd moan escapes his throat. His own rarely seen sweet voice orbs shoot out and float around the room.

"Holy shit, Tommy, what happened?" Gordon asks, he has an idea of what but... he wanted to hear Tommy say it.

"B-Benrey's... ahh! I-Inside me!" Tommy manages to gasp out.

Gordon's dick twitches at the thought of Benrey's cock inside Tommy, fucking him on the other side. An audible gulp escapes him as he feels his dick once again getting sucked between Tommy's wet lips.

“T-Tommy… This, fuck this feels so good…” 

Cheeks blushing a deeper shade of red as he moans. By the look on Tommy’s face as he parts the dress again he’s enjoying this just as much as Gordon does. Soft lips part and Gordon shudders as Tommy’s hot breath ghosts over his dick as he moves his tongue to lap at Gordon’s cunt. 

Tommy’s tongue teases at Gordon’s hole, making him shiver in need as he awaits for his tongue to go inside. Face covered in slick and breaths getting faster, he delves what he can of his tongue inside Gordon. Whines escaped the man’s mouth as Tommy’s tongue worked inside him, making loud wet slurps as he swallows and licks at his wet cunt, his face pressing against his dick and muff.

“T-Tommy…!”

-

Benrey's cock is squeezed by Tommy's clenching hole as they thrust. Holding onto Tommy's hips their other tentacles keeps Tommy's legs spread wide open. Their smaller tentacle dicks buisses themself by wrapping around his quivering cock, pleasuring each other as both of their slick drips down to the floor. Sweet voice bubbles in a myriad of colour pours out of them as they moan, enjoying every second of Tommy's tight heat around their fat cock.

-

Gordon moves one hand off the dress to stroke Tommy's head. Letting the fabric rest against the man’s face as he continues to tongue fuck him.

"Tommy... oh, you're being so good~."

Tommy moans in delight from the praise. He listens to Gordon’s whines as his tongue wiggles around, although not enough to hit those spots he desperately desires to be touched. 

With that in mind, Tommy suddenly uses his type of shapeshifting, to become  _ bigger _ .

Gordon feels his cunt start to stretch, he looks down at Tommy and feels the man’s tongue extend and thicken inside him.

“Oh fuck, f-fuck oh god…!” 

He can’t keep his moans from slipping out, he can feel Tommy’s drool sliding down his legs and soaking his cunt. The tip of Tommy’s tongue teases at Gordon’s g-spot which makes Gordon tighten his grip on Tommy’s head.

“D-deeper!” He begs. 

Tommy is more than happy to oblige, his tongue reaches every inch of Gordon, the wet suction noise as he takes it in being music to both their ears. Gordon can’t resist but to lightly thrust against Tommy’s tongue, it feels unbelievable. His cunt clenches in need around the muscle, and the moans from Tommy as he’s getting fucked soon causes vibrations to flow up inside him, only aiding in making more desperate moans escape Gordon’s mouth.

Tommy starts to slide his tongue out of Gordon, the man whines as the appendage leaves but it's soon shoved back inside with a wet slurp.

“Ohh!”

His tongue gains rhythm as it thrusts deeply in and out, and Tommy licks against Gordon’s g-spot particularly with added pressure. His legs begin to tremble as his cunt is filled so perfectly and he could hear the sloppy wet noises coming from the thrusts of Tommy’s tongue inside him. He also ensured a portion of his tongue was between Gordon’s folds so his thrusts would also press at his throbbing cock. 

The hand behind Tommy’s head pulls him closer, squishing his nose against Gordon’s body feeling the soft give of Gordon's fat mound against his face, his eyes roll back as Benrey’s thrusts keep hitting his spots hard and the sweet taste of Gordon sends him into bliss. He’s luckily still able to breathe through his nose, and with it he mostly inhales Gordon’s musk and the smell of sex, not that he minds at all. However it gets harder to take in air with his nose now shoved into Gordon’s crotch and his mouth occupied with Gordon’s dick and cunt. Tears swell up in his eyes from the intense pleasure being pounded into his ass, trying his best to ignore the need for air as Gordon thrusts against his face, _fuck_ does he wish Gordon could sit on his face at this moment. He’s so full and being used so beautifully, yet he’s not done by far, he wants Gordon to freely use him like Benrey was doing to his ass. When it becomes too much however and his lungs demand it, he pulls back to gasp in a loud gulp of air, his tongue sliding out with a loud wet plop as it hangs out while he pants. Damn his need to breathe!

Gordon feels so empty without Tommy’s tongue, his hole dripping wet and clenching in need, his dick throbbing more so. However, Tommy looked so beautiful like this, blissed out, drooling and gasping from enjoying being used like this. Along with the sound of Benrey’s hips slapping against Tommy’s ass on the other side. 

"You look so good like this." Gordon whispers, Tommy smiles and closes his mouth around just Gordon's cock, ready to continue.

-

Benrey's moans can be heard on the other side, but they do not care. All they care about is how good Tommy feels. The tentacles strokes his cock delicately but with a firm pump, the cock inside Tommy pulsing against all the right areas. A well angled thrust and the moan that follows tells Benrey that they finally found that perfect spot inside Tommy.

"Ffffuck! S-so good bro! Wanna uh...! Play my joystick in your tight port all night...Fuck!"

Benrey should probably keep quiet but their head isn’t in the right place to consider the situation at hand.

Gordon and Tommy try to stifle their laughter at hearing Benrey's poor attempt at dirty talk. Gordon holds onto Tommy’s soft hair as he sucks and licks at his cock, occasionally licking at his cunt’s hole again but focusing mainly on his dick now. Listening to the wet slurps of Tommy sucking him with each Gordon can’t help but to let his own moans join in with Benrey’s.

"F-fuck Tommy, your ass is so fucken poggers! Feels so grade-A epic on my phat schlong!"

That did it. Gordon lets out a wheeze at hearing Benrey through the walls, he humps at Tommy’s face without rhythm as it gets harder to be in any control as he laughs. Tommy doesn’t care at all, eyes rolling back as Gordon thrusts at his mouth. Hot tears rolling down his face as the pleasure from the two he adores most use him so generously. His body is getting hotter by the minute and he cannot control the sweet voice of faded pink to plum drooling out his mouth and clinging onto Gordon’s skin along with the boiling burn as his climax builds.

Tommy can't hold it much longer, but he’s at the mercy of Gordon and Benrey to make him cum. Cock pulsing against the tentacles Benrey had wrapped around his length and hole clenching harder, begging for Benrey's cock to fill him with cum. Tommy sucks harder on Gordon’s dick, wanting to milk out as big of an orgasm as he can.

"T-Tommy! I'm gonna cum!" Gordon warns.

Tommy looks up at Gordon desperately, wanting his cum so, so bad. Tilting his head back, Gordon lets out a deep moan as he cums, Tommy moves his mouth to lick up as much as Gordon’s cum from his cunt as he greedily can. Benrey kept pumping at Tommy's cock, giving it a squeeze as they felt Tommy's base start to swell and knot.

Tommy’s eyes shut tightly as the pounding inside him and the tentacles jerking him off sends him over the edge. Large ropes of cum squirting out as Tommy moans loudly around into Gordon's muff. Pressing their head against the wall, Benrey lets out a cry of pleasure, pounding their cock deep inside Tommy and as they finally cum. The large pulses stretch Tommy's hole as they overflow his ass to the point where it drips down his thighs. The smaller tentacles twitch in turn and cums all over Tommy’s cock.

Letting go of Tommy’s hair, Gordon pulls away to let the trapped man breath again. Tommy’s eyes are teary and his lips puffy and drooling, but he has swallowed every drop of cum he could lick up.

"B-Benrey's filling me so m-much..."

Tommy can feel the cum pooling inside him. Gordon kneels down and kisses him softly, stroking his hair and tasting himself on Tommy’s lips. Gulping down air as they finally finish pumping Tommy full, Benrey pulls out with a loud 'plop'. Cum gushing out, dripping down Tommy’s leg and down on the floor. They wobble over to Gordon on the other side before slumping to the ground, spent and tired out. Gordon keeps kissing Tommy while Benrey takes a grip at Tommy's shoulders.

And no-clips him out the wall.

Gordon stares at Benrey and Tommy laying on the ground, Tommy now free.

"YOU COULD'VE DONE THAT THE WHOLE TIME!?"

Benrey covers Tommy's ears, the man still panting and dazed.

"Shhh! You'll alert someone bro, and Tommy's sweet lil’ ears might get hurt from your shoutin', idiot."

They soothingly stroke Tommy's head and a tentacle pulls up his pants despite the fact that the cum dripping out will soon soak them. They got their own pants up and took Tommy into their arms, growing a few feet so he could comfortably rest his head on Benrey's chest. Gordon feels a pang of jealousy, either of being held by Benrey or that they get to hold Tommy. Maybe a bit of both.

"C'mon, let’s go before the others see this.”

It takes a moment to gather them all up, put all clothes back on and try not to look too freshly fucked. As they leave the storage Benrey gives a triumphant yell.

"We BEAT the game!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a link to my nsfw twitter if ya'll want to see artworks or updates on future fics  
> https://twitter.com/Prime18A


End file.
